Infinity Chances
by FanGirlRoyLover
Summary: [AtoSae] Atobe tries his best to win Saeki, but it seems everything he had done had failed! Now, he plans on stealing Saeki's first kiss...


This story was inspired by the theme, #26-If only I could make you mine, from the 30 Kisses community over on LJ. I just wrote it because I felt inspired, but it isn't official (since someone had already took the pairing, Atobe x Saeki...T T). I think I might do Bane x Saeki…maybe, but whatever! This is just written from inspiration and made for your enjoyment! (For those who adore Atobe x Saeki like ME!) :smiles innocently:

Disclaimer: The characters are from Mr. Konomi's Prince of Tennis. They are not mine so…That's that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That cursed bleached-head boy!" Atobe screamed at particularly to no one. "I can't take it anymore! My mind won't stop thinking about him!" Eventually, his yelling soon became angry mumbles of its own language.

Coming into his room of gold, white walls and black furniture, everything placed perfectly to the eye, his butler questioned, "Master Atobe, who is this cursed bleached-head boy you always scream about every morning?"

The Hyotei captain sighed with much stress, still remembering all the things he had tried to get the Rokkaku vice-captain to be his. His charms, his offers, his money, his passion…and the list could go on and on forever.

"Is there anything I could do to help you, Master Atobe?" his butler, once again, questioned.

"Do you know how to get a stubborn guy who teasingly grins a lot to like-like you?" replied Atobe.

"How about stealing his first kiss? If you two where to be then the kiss should surely spark a relationship," the butler suggested.

"Hm, a kiss...Oh, that seems like an excellent thing to do. I'll steal his first kiss. That'll make him fall head over toes for such an amazing person as me. I mean, then he'll understand why so many are awed at my prowess," Atobe commented, grinning evilly at the same time. "I'm going to kill, I mean, capture you, dear Saeki. Of course, I WILL win your delicately fine heart of yours with one kiss, am I right Kabaji?"

"Yes." Kabaji called back.

"I'm an excellent kisser, too, right Kabaji?"

"Yes."

Flicking his hair with pride, Atobe grinned widely, leaving his room, Kabaji following. Now, all he had to do was set up a date with Saeki once again. Hopefully, the boy would be a good boy and play along with his plan he had in mind.

It felt like two seconds since he fell asleep, but now, nine hours later since he fell asleep, his sister's call from below had woken him up. Lazily opening his eyes, sitting up, yawning, and rubbing his eyes, Saeki could tell that his sister would not stop calling his name until he came downstairs. Forcing himself to stand up, he dragged himself all the way from his room to downstairs in the kitchen where his sister was shouting.

"What is it, sis?" Saeki asked, his back hunched over as he walked toward her.

Handing the phone to Saeki, she said teasingly and winked, "Your boyfriend, dear little brother."

Thinking it was probably one of Bane's or David's common weird jokes of call-early-in-the-morning-and-annoy-the-hell-out-of-Saeki-somehow plan, Saeki took the phone from his sister and put it up against his ear, immediately saying, "I know it's you. Don't even try because you know you can't make me."

From the other side of the phone call, Atobe was merely cussing crazily in his head, thinking that the vice-captain of Rokkaku had already knew his plan of stealing his first kiss. Calming down mentally, Atobe replied coolly, "What do you mean by that, Kojirou?"

"Ooooooh. It's THE Atobe Keigo. Why, what a pleasure to get a call from you," Saeki said sarcastically, his grin being able to heard over the phone.

"Hm, that's good to hear from you, dear Kojirou," Atobe sexily said over the phone. "Now, I was wondering if you would like to go hang out with me today when the sun sets at the beach. Don't say no because I know how much you LOVE the beach and its sunset."

"What? Another date? Fine, fine. Let's get this thing between us over with…and since it deals with the beach PLUS the sunset, I can't say no," Saeki said cheerfully, unaware of what Atobe was going to do to him next.

"Good, then, dear Kojirou." Atobe's plan was going perfectly.

"Alright, see you later for the last time, Keigo-chan!" Saeki grinned playfully, curling the phone cord with his fingers, not knowing his sister was watching him as she prepared breakfast.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME AND WITH CHAN IN THE END OF IT!" Atobe's voice hollered, almost half deafening Saeki for eternity.

"Whoa, chill out, Atobe. I can start calling you by your first name since you've been calling me by my first name for who knows how long." He knew his sister heard Atobe's holler, even if she was over ten feet of distance away.

After setting the phone back on the receiver, his sister teased, "Lot's of making out stuff as the sun sets, little brother?"

"Eh, think whatever you want," Saeki replied, slightly blushing, now walking toward the door that would lead to the halls that would lead to his room.

Sunset at the beach; red, orange, blue hues stretched across the skies, half the sun clearly shone, and white beaches with pure blue water crashing up upon it. That was Atobe's immediate description of what he thought of the beach as he saw the sight of it. Eventually, he found his date sleeping on his side in the sand wearing nothing but a white sleeveless t-shirt, somewhat short beige swimming trunks, and red flip-flops. Much skin was shone, indeed…on the legs and arms, especially.

Somehow now beside him, Atobe keeled quietly down, slightly laying a hand on Saeki's hip, sexily saying, "Oi, sexy…Wake up."

A sigh was heard first and then a yawn following afterwards, Saeki soon sitting up lazily next to Atobe. "Today sure isn't my day…It's like my lazy day or something…"

"Oh, really?" Atobe asked, trying to sound as curious as he could.

Saeki nodded in return, lifting his arms out to stretch and then accidentally smacked Atobe right in the nose with his fist. "Oops, sorry, man," Saeki apologized, dumbfounded.

A hand rubbing his nose, trying to ease the pain as his brain madly cussed Saeki out, Atobe grinned normally, replying, "Oh, it's okay. JUST REMEMBER NOT TO DO IT AGAIN."

"Ah, I won't!" the Rokkaku vice-captain immediately replied.

Without Atobe really knowing, he soon came to realize that Saeki was talking about his happy, crazy, funny, hyper childhood life. Sure, even if the great ore-sama wasn't paying attention, he knew he looked like he was paying attention. Knowing Saeki was going to talk on and on and on, Atobe grabbed Saeki's arm, pushing him down to lay on the sand until his face was an inch away from his own and said, annoyed, "Shut up," and then kissed him tenderly.

Saeki's eyes opened, surprised for a moment, but the kiss, he liked it. It was, well, very, very nice. That was the only thing Saeki could think of to say about it…at that moment, anyways. Arms around his kisser, Saeki kissed back, brushing his body slightly against Atobe's.

Their lips parted shortly, only to take breaths, but then would meet the other again. Soon, Atobe had advanced his hands into sliding it underneath Saeki's shirt, gently rubbing his chest in circular motion, hearing the pleasurable sounds of Saeki's moans from his touch. Minuets later, Atobe's hand trailed down, going below the stomach…

"Ah…" Saeki huffed, but then, his eyes shot open when he felt Atobe's hand slipping underneath his swimming trunks. "AHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted, head butting Atobe off of him.

"What the hell? YOU HEAD BUTT PEOPLE?" was what immediately came out of Atobe's mouth.

"WELL, if it's for protection, YES! I mean, I was okay when you touched my chest, but, well, anything beneath my swimming trunks is OFF LIMITS to everyone, including YOU, Atobe," Saeki said, trying to keep his cool at the same time, blushing bright red. Getting up and starting to hurriedly walk off, Saeki yelled out, "No more, Atobe Keigo! NO MORE!"

"Saeki!" Atobe ran after Saeki, grabbing his arm and halting him. "Please…give me another chance."

Turning his upper body to face Atobe, Saeki smiled shyly, still blushing, replying cutely, "Don't worry, Atobe. You have infinity chances to try and win me." Then, pulling away from Atobe's grasp, he ran off, his smile facing away and out of Atobe's eyes to see.

After taking one deep breath, Atobe sighed loudly and said with a half smile and half grin, "If only I could make you mine, Saeki Kojirou…If only I could make you mine right now…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aw, wasn't that a cute story of Atobe and Saeki? I know, it sucked because I tried too hard to make it funny. :sarcastic laugh: I'm not good with humor...Not at all...Well, Atobe didn't get quite a happy ending as you would have thought, huh? Heh, heh, heh…or I'm wrong…or blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…(R&R PLEASE!)


End file.
